It is known that tunable optical filters can be constructed from liquid crystals. For example, Patel U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,321 (hereinafter, “Patel”) shows a dual-polarization liquid crystal etalon filter that includes a nematic liquid crystal in a Fabry-Perot cavity. The crystal is divided into two portions that are buffed in orthogonal directions so that they align the liquid crystal parallel to their surfaces. Using a polarization beam diversity scheme, an input beam is split into its orthogonal polarization components and both portions of the Fabry-Perot cavity operate in equal amounts upon the components to induce a polarization independent filter. The spectral location of the transmittance peak maximum is tunable by varying the voltage applied to the etalon. Patel uses a single voltage generator to apply a potential difference across both portions of the cavity, which disadvantageously limits the tunability of the filter.
Kershaw U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,591 (hereinafter, “Kershaw”) also shows a tunable optical device. The device shown by Kershaw includes multiple optical waveguides separated by a space filled with a liquid crystal that is oriented by an alignment layer or grating to form a Fabry-Perot resonant cavity. During operation, applying a voltage across the cavity alters the refractive index of the liquid crystal. Kershaw shows an array of filters that can be constructed using optical fibers positioned between a substrate and a superstrate enabling independent tuning of each filter. Each of the filters is used to filter a separate optical signal and those signals do not mix, limiting tunability.
Dingel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,689 (hereinafter, “Dingle et al.”) shows a general multi-function filter that uses a Michelson-Gires-Tournois resonator. The filter shown by Dingle et al. can allegedly function as a channel passing filter, a channel dropping filter, and a bandpass filter, depending on the interferometer arm length difference and reflectance. In the resonator used by Dingle et al., one of the reflecting mirrors of a Michelson interferometer or a Tynman-Green interferometer is substituted with a Gires-Tornouis resonator, which allegedly makes the line width narrower and contrast greater for the channel passing filter. The device shown by Dingel et al. is bulky and relatively expensive to manufacture.
Additional tunable filters are described, for example, in Diemeer U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,504 and Cheng et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,402.
It is also known that liquid crystals can be used to form Fabry-Perot interferometer-based electro-optic modulators. For example, Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,959 (hereinafter, “Saunders”) shows such an electro-optic modulator in which a liquid crystal is placed between mirror layers, each of which bears a respective rubbed polyimide layer that provides homogeneous alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. The mirrors are connected to an electrical bias that can be varied between two values: above and below a threshold for refractive index sensitivity. Saunders uses a single liquid crystal modulator to modulate an optical signal. Saunders, however, does not show how to construct an arbitrary tunable modulator.
It is further known that liquid crystals can be used to form variable optical attenuators. For example, Sinclair et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,639 (hereinafter, “Sinclair et al.”) shows a variable attenuation electro-optic device that has passes light through a dynamic scattering liquid crystal cell whose optical transmittance can be varied by varying an AC electric field applied across it. Sinclair et al. describes reflective and transmissive embodiments using Selfoc type lenses. By adjusting the length of such a lens, it can be used to focus, diverge, invert, or collimate a light beam, performing the same functions as regular spherical optics with the added benefit that the end-surfaces are flat. The attenuators shown by Sinclair, however, are relatively chromatically inflexible.
It is also known that liquid crystals can be used to form optical fiber-based attenuators. For example, Rumbaugh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,057 (hereinafter, “Rumbaugh et al.”) describes a polarization insensitive optical attenuator that uses a polymer-dispersed liquid crystal film to provide attenuation over a range of attenuation values. Rumbaugh et al. shows a liquid crystal film between adjacent sections of an optical fiber, a tubular housing for retaining the liquid crystal between the adjacent sections, and a voltage source for applying an electric field across the liquid crystal. The device shown by Rumbaugh et al. always uses a single liquid crystal cell between sections of an optical fiber.
Hanson U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,238 (hereinafter, “Hanson”) shows an optical switch attenuator that includes two slabs of birefringent material having a liquid crystal polarization rotator as a control element between the slabs. By controlling the rotator electrically, Hanson selects a variable ratio of transmitted-to-displaced output optical power. Hanson does not show a broadly tunable optical switch.
Other types of attenuators are known, such as attenuators that use neutral density filters or circularly graded half-slivered mirrors that are moveable or rotatable into and out of the beam path. These mechanical attenuators, however, are generally costly, unreliable, and bulky.
Madsen U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,467 (hereinafter, “Madsen”) shows a switchable optical filter that includes an optical splitter coupled to an input waveguide, one or more output waveguides, and multiple interferometer waveguides. During operation, a multi-wavelength signal is split into the interferometer waveguides. Then, using a sequence of controllable phase shifters and reflective filters, specific wavelength signals are reflected from a respective interferometer waveguide into the splitter and then to a respective output waveguide. In one embodiment, Madsen changes the relative phase difference for the reflected light in each waveguide to vary the output port. Unfortunately, Madsen requires complex interferometric waveguides and phase-shifters.
Finally, Grasis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,857 shows an add/drop optical multiplexing device. The device includes a filter assembly defining a light path that extends from a common port, serially through a first channel port and a second channel port, and finally a pass-through port. The first and second ports each have substantially the same transmittance and reflectance properties. The device shown by Grasis et al. includes filter elements, but these elements are not necessarily tunable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide reliable, compact, and inexpensive methods and apparatus for tunable spectral filtering.
It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for polarization independent tunable filtering.
It would be further desirable to provide methods and apparatus for multiplexing and demultiplexing optical channels.
It would be more desirable to provide methods and apparatus for dynamic gain and spectral equalization.
It would be still more desirable to provide methods and apparatus for tunable optical blocking, switching, and modulation.